


Afffair

by Agehron



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agehron/pseuds/Agehron
Summary: April goes out in the middle of the night to meet her lover.





	Afffair

April kept her head down as she entered the run-down building, not that it mattered. She knew no one cared about people's comings and goings in this neighborhood, unlike her own. It was things like this that made her more greatfull for Splinter's training- she could sneak out of her apartment as well as they boys could sneak into hers.

She knew she shouldn't be doing this- moving around at this time of night without someone with her- she was too well known by the various enemies of the turtles to be safe, but the person she was going to see was more dangerous, and would do countless worse things to anyone who hurt her

Soon she made it to the apartment she was looking for, digging the key from her pocket. The soft glow of the candles ment it was already occupied. She stripped off her outer layers, following the flickering glow to the bedroom. She heard a soft humming and April smiled in amusement and affection. She must of caught them off guard, they never did that when they knew she was around.

April pressed the door the rest of the way open, leaning against the frame, taking in the sight of the figure on the bed. Se stood there a moment before moivng to the bed, stripping along the way. The person on the be finally noticed, eyes bight as they looked up to the red-head as she climbed into the bed.

Hours later, the city began to wake up and April unwillingly drug herself from the warm nest of the bed. The other occupant made a soft noise of protest, reaching out to pull her back to bed.

"Casey will be home soon." She muttered softly. "And I'm exactly dressed like I went a jog." There was a low whine.

"Tell him you went for coffee. Or just tell him about us. You said yourself your working on divorce proceedings." April sighed, relenting to the call of the warm body and reached out for her.

"Yes, but he still worries. He has no clue I-"

"You've been cheating on him for three years now?" The other occupant sat up, blankets falling from her shoulders.

"Yes, but he knows this isn't working out as much as I do." April leaned against the woman with a sigh. "Hell of a time to discover I'm bi though, huh? After I marry the guy I though I loved." There was a shrug.

"I would have been banished for this." Came the soft reply. "But soon we won't have to worry about ether of them." April gave in, melting into Karai's warm body. Never would she have guessed she would fall for one of the guy's worst enemies- or the woman Leo held a flame for for so long. There was a long moment of the two just enjoying each other. Finally Karai voiced a question April had been wondering since they started the affair.

"So how do we tell Leo?"


End file.
